Priestess
by Snowprincess Kittykolorz
Summary: Long ago, a group of magical she-elves lived. Their powers were unknown, until one of them, Rezera, left in search of adventure. She found it, but her family became endangered by Sauron, so the she-elves had to leave Middle-earth to a city called Tokyo. Now Rezera, her powers gone with her, has reincarnated. And that happens to be me. (Legolas/self-insert. stuffed with fluff.)


**New fanfiction! This isn't exactly a crossover, but it has some elements from InuYasha. You don't need to read/watch InuYasha to read this fanfic. Legolas/self-insert! This is my third fanfic! Pleeeeeease revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwww !**

* * *

My name is Rachel, and I live in Minneapolis, Minnesota. My family and I own an old shrine that was supposedly one of the first shrines in the nation. It's full of history and old legends, which my dad and my great-grandmother always tell me over and over again. It's always "antique" this and "legendary" that. Like the thousand-year old white stone city, and the Legend of the Hidden Well. I've heard these stories all my life, and I've never believed a word of it.

That is, till today.

* * *

The wind moans silently. I quietly slip into the small shrine that I love to hang out in. I go in unnoticed, thank goodness. No one knows about my secret place. In this shrine, there is an old empty well. It's only a big hole in the ground with a circle of wood for a lid. Sometimes I drop a pebble through one of the holes in the lid to hear when it hits the bottom. It's not that deep, although I've never gone inside it. I shined a flashlight inside one time. I only saw darkness.

This time will be different. This time, I'll make a wish.

I quietly slide the wooden lid off of the well, and I look down into the dark abyss. Just as dark as when I last saw it. I smile. It hasn't gotten any more different, even though I have. Previously I was too afraid to make a wish into the well, thinking that I might fall inside and never be able to climb back up. But now I'm brave enough. I clutch my hands together on my chest and squeeze my eyes shut.

"I wish... that my one and only Prince Charming will come for me," I whisper. Yeah, what a silly wish. But hey, a girl can dream, right?

Years ago, I used to fantasize about a handsome prince that would fly to my window on a chariot pulled by magical rainbow unicorns. Slowly, the fantasy became crazier. I thought I was a princess trapped in a stone tower by a mean witch. No, I never considered my mom as the witch. I usually pretended that my black cat, Snowball, was the witch. I used to dress him up in what I thought were what witches wore, and surprisingly, he played along. Nowadays, the only pretending I do is in my drawings. I love drawing. I've filled several sketchbooks with sketches for crazy stories and fairy tales, mostly consisting of additions to that fantasy.

Well, I made the wish now. I can't take it back.

I put the wooden lid back in its place and turn to leave the well shrine, but something catches my attention. A creaking sound from down below rings in my ears. It grows louder and louder, and eventually I can't hold back my pure curiosity. I turn back, and to my shock, the lid isn't where I left it. I walk back to put it back, taking cautious steps. Maybe the rodents that live in the shrines are back. Soon the lid is back in its place just as before, and I turn to leave again.

"SSSKKREEEEEE!"

I scream. I feel a bright light on my back, and a low rumbling shakes the ground. Several things which I can't name grab me and pull me inside the well. I scream again as I see that the things that grabbed me are giant spider legs. One of its front legs rub the side of my face as I hear its raspy, echoing voice in the air.

"You have the Power, don't you? Give it to me. I must have the Power!" What's it talking about? What the heck is the Power?!

"I... I don't know what you're talking about! Let go of me!" I squeal, and I kick the giant spider in its stomach. It screeches again, and I watch as it just fades into thin air. I soon realize that I was in midair for those few seconds, and I fall with a thump to the bottom of the well. Which way is up? I'm guessing the light above me. Was the spider just a dream? ...I guess I fell inside the well. Might as well start climbing.

I grab the vines growing on the wall of the well and start climbing. Wait... these vines weren't here before. What happened? Maybe I did fall asleep and the vines grew while I was out. Oh, don't kid yourself. Vines couldn't have grown that fast.

I hoist myself to the top of the well and look around.

But it's not the shrine.

It's a forest.

…the heck?

I clamber out of the well, and I break out into a run. I don't know where I'm going but I want to end up someplace. I have to find something familiar... something that can help me go home... something, please, something, anything!

I keep running until I see a break in the trees. I run towards it, and I see that it's... a... a village. It seems like something from one of those old fairy tales. Beautifully carved pillars, light lace drapes which are iridescent in the dappled sunlight, you know, all the stuff that makes it so beautiful. It's almost like that place in the Lord of the Rings where the elves live! You know, Rivendell or whatever. Wait a sec, that might just be it! Oh wow. This is crazy.

Okay, I wasn't thinking of something like this.

I keep running. Maybe the people that live here can help me. That is, if they're people anyway. Heck, it's perfectly possible that they might be freaking cats or whatever! Anything can happen in fairy tales, you know. I think that maybe it'll be okay. If this place is a lot like Rivendell, then there's bound to be elves here. I don't stop running, even though my legs are screaming at me to stop. I can't stop, not when it might be possible that I can't get home. Not when normal life is on the line.

"Girl! Who are you and where did you come from?"

I freeze. Who just talked? The voice came from behind me.

"Uhm... I'm Rachel. I, uh, came here through an empty well. I don't exactly know where I am or what brought me here but I just want to go home," I stutter, not turning around. I'm afraid I'll be scared of what I'll see. But I turn around anyways.

Well, whaddaya know about that.

It's an elf. I can tell by the pointy ears and middle-age kind of clothes. Several other elves are with him, and in short, they're exactly how I imagined them. Piercing eyes, long straight hair, you know, the works. This is totally crazy.

"Okay... what the bleep is going on?" I ask, not knowing if anyone will answer. I feel a frightened chill go down my spine as the group of elves surround me. I jump in shock as I feel the tip of a loaded arrow poke into my back.

"You must come with us," the same one as before says to me, his expression cold.

"Um... why?" I say while trying to get the arrow to stop poking my back. Apparently the elf that's poking it won't stop. Hey, maybe I look a little different or something. Hey, wouldn't it be crazy if my ears got pointy for some reason? Yeah, that'd be funny. Wait... maybe that actually happened. Won't hurt to see.

I lift my hands to my ears and run my hand over them.

Uh oh.

I was right.


End file.
